Repeating Sundays
by Anne Holly
Summary: I passed by a cemetery today and it inspired me with this story. I dedicate this story to Hermione. The grief and tragic pass…


A little story I wrote after passing a graveyard today.

br

br

br

Flash Black

"No..." Hermione screamed.  
  
Everything faded. The moon was no longer visible to the naked eye. The Dark Lord's figure disappeared.  
  
"Where am I." Hermione asked herself before she passed away.  
  
End of Flashback

br

br

br

"Yes." Hermione said repeatedly through the phone, "I can manage by myself."  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Harry asked lovingly.  
  
"No." Hermione stated.  
  
"Do you want to have lunch afterwards?" Harry asked.  
  
"No." Hermione said.  
  
"How about tomorrow?"  
  
"No." Hermione angrily. "I don't want to do anything."  
  
"I am sorry." Harry said.  
  
"I am sorry." Hermione said. "I didn't want to lose my temper."  
  
"I know you don't want to see me." Harry said sadly, "But it has been a long time."  
  
"Harry..." Hermione said.  
  
"Five years." Harry said. "Five long years."  
  
"I am sorry." Hermione said.  
  
"I haven't seen you since that day." Harry said. "I've gotten over it, haven't you?"  
  
"Harry, I really don't want to talk about it." Hermione said trying to control her tears.  
  
"Don't you miss me?" Harry asked. "Don't you miss the magic world?"  
  
"Harry, the magic world took everything away from me." Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry began.  
  
"I have to go now." Hermione sadly. "It was nice talking to you."  
  
Hermione hung up the phone and wiped the tears from her eyes. Harry was trying to cheer her up, but Hermione wouldn't accept it; she couldn't accept anything new. Change, to her, was like torture. Hermione got up from the sofa and headed up stairs. She worked as an accountant in a firm in London. She choose that job because it required concentration, therefore, she couldn't drift off thinking about the past. Hermione pulled on a black suit top and a black shirt. She placed her hat on her head slowly and adjusted the short lacy veil. She also slipped on her lace gloves and shoes. Hermione had adopted a wardrobe of black every since. She looked into the mirror. She had lost weight. She tried to smile, but it did not reach her eyes. Her eyes did not glow. Hermione turned away from the mirror quickly without backwards glance. She strolled to her jewellery box.  
  
Hermione opened the beautiful box; a beautiful tune reached her ears. She picked up a chain with a heart pendent. br

br

br

Flash Back

"Is this for me?" Hermione asked happily on Christmas day 6 years ago.  
  
"Of course." A voice answered.  
  
"I wasn't sure at first cause no one ever gave me something this beautiful." Hermione said clutching the necklace in her hand.  
  
"Let me put it on for you."  
  
The necklace went around her neck.  
  
"Happy Christmas" The voice said.  
  
"Harry Christmas." Hermione said merrily, "Thank you." End Flash Back. 

br

br

br

Hermione found herself in tears again. She ignored them and fastened the necklace around her neck. Hermione ran downstairs and out the door. Her black SUV greeted her. She climbed aboard and drove off. She drove until she turned into a tiny road surrounded with hedges. She got to a big black gate that opened to admit her. The hedges disappeared and flat grasslands were in sight. Hermione continued to drive on. She drove for another half hour and then she stopped. She got off and went to the trunk. Beautiful flowers greeted her. She picked them up and locked her car. She weaved around the grassland. Then she stopped.  
  
She stood in front of a tall grey grave. She ran her hand over the cold stone and started to cry again. Hermione leaned forward and kissed the lifeless tomb spattering it with tears. She placed the handsome flowers down and looked longingly at the words engraved upon the stone. Brave and selfless it read.  
  
"I'll love you forever." Hermione choked between sobs, "Life without you is very different. I've been coming every Sunday for the past five years and I wonder if you know. I wish you would give me some sign. Harry phoned. I know he means good, but I just can't bear the look of sympathy. I don't want to be connected to the magic world. It took you away from me. I hate it all."  
  
Hermione leaned over and kissed the tomb again.

br

br

br

"I'll be back next week," Hermione said wiping her tears, "Ron."

br

br

It began to rain...

br

br

br

What do you think? Please Review...


End file.
